Capacitive touch pads also referred to as capacitive sensor pads detect a conductive object or an object with dielectric properties different than air proximate to the pad. The use of capacitive sensor pads has been adopted in many electrical systems including keyless entry systems. Keyless entry systems may provide a convenient way for people to access a locked area including a building, a house, and a vehicle without a key, key-fob or other authentication device. Keyless entry systems are frequently used by people who go jogging, working out, or on an excursion, and prefer not to carry a key or to leave the keys inside the locked area. Keyless entry systems can also be used to allow access to the interior of a locked vehicle to a friend or a child without providing them with the ability to start the vehicle. A typical key-fob has a numerical keypad and is implemented using either mechanical or capacitive buttons. Capacitive technology may provide advantages of better sealing and improved aesthetics compared with mechanical buttons. While intuitive and fast to use, traditional numerical keypad have two shortcomings. First, traditional numerical keypads have rigid constraints in the exterior design requiring a specific numerical graphical interface to be presented to the user. Secondly, traditional numerical keypads may have some security concerns in which thieves have been known to use thermal imaging technology to reconstruct the activation sequence.